


Just a Little Fun

by shanachie



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gil and Malcolm are friends, Gil wants Malcolm to be a kid, getting out of the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Gil goes to the Whitley house to get the one member out of his norm.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Just a Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> So this is a birthday present for CornerofMadness. But it is so hella late. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Happy birthday and a lot more.
> 
> Thanks to its_not_my_fault for her quick beta.
> 
> Original prompt: Young Malcolm and Gil out doing something fun

Gil Arroyo took a breath before knocking on the door to the Whitley residence. He probably shouldn’t be reaching out to the family, but he couldn’t get the son’s expression out of his head. Once the case was closed, this was no longer his concern.

The woman of the house, head of the family now, opened the door and Gil’s spine snapped straight (not that he ever slouched, but there was no doubt he was standing tall now). “Mrs. Whitley,” he greeted her politely.

“Officer Arroyo,” she responded. “Do you have another search warrant to execute?”

“No, ma’am,” he answered. “Your husband’s case has been closed on our side and it’s up to the DA now. I actually came for another reason.”

The look on her face could have chilled icebergs. “I don’t think you have any reason to be here.”

“So Malcolm is getting out and having fun?” he asked.

Her eyes narrowed. “ _What_ do you want with _my_ son?”

“Merely to take him out, get some ice cream, and play a little ball,” he replied. “I thought it might be good for him to get away from the house for a couple of hours.”

“Good luck with that,” she said, but she stepped back, opening the door wider. “He’s in his room.”

Gil hadn’t seen all of the house when they’d originally searched it. And subsequent visits had kept him confined to the parlor, standing against the wall as the detectives questioned each member of the family and staff. Still, he knew where the bedrooms for the two children were and headed immediately towards Malcolm’s.

The door was standing open, and Gil wondered how much of that was Malcolm and how much had to do with recent events. Inside, Malcolm was seated at the desk, his attention on the book in front of him. The room itself was clean, not just of dust, but of everything else. A twin bed, neatly made sat along one wall. Opposite the bed were shelves, filled with rigidly aligned books, game boxes, and puzzles. A dresser took up one corner with a closed closet door next to it. Everything was pristine and put away, looking more like a showcase than a lived-in room.

Gil knocked on the door jam and Malcolm’s head jerked up, blue eyes wide until he saw Gil standing in the doorway. “Officer Arroyo,” he greeted him.

Making a snap decision, Gil corrected him, “Gil. Are you busy?”

“Ah… no?” Malcolm didn’t seem sure and his eyes kept straying back to his book. “No,” he said more surely.

“I thought you might like to get out,” Gil told him. “Get some ice cream, toss a ball around.”

Malcolm eyed him, making Gil feel like a specimen or someone in interrogation, before responding, “I’m doing quite well here.”

“When was the last time you saw something other than the walls of this house?” Gil countered. He thought for a minute and realized it wouldn’t be unusual for Malcolm to get his meals in his room. “Actually, when was the last time you were out of this _room_?” When Malcolm couldn’t seem the answer, he said, “Never mind. Grab your jacket and glove. We’ll spend some time in the park and then go get ice cream.”

“Would that be one of my riding gloves? Or a winter glove?”

Gil stared at him for a minute. “No, your baseball glove.”

Malcolm halted in his movement towards Gil and returned his stare. “Why would you think I have a baseball glove?”

At a loss, Gil replied, “Don’t all boys?”

Malcolm favored him with an unamused look. “Do I seem like ‘all boys’ to you?”

“Fine. Get your jacket. We’ll go for a walk.”

Malcolm grumbled, but he fetched a jacket out of his closet and presented himself. Gil was glad to see it looked like a windbreaker and wasn’t a fancy suit jacket.

Guiding the boy downstairs, Gil poked his head into the parlor. “I’ll have him back by dinner at the latest.”

Jessica flapped a hand at him, her other one occupied with a cocktail glass. “Bring him back whenever. I know he’s safe with you.”

Gil filed that information away and hustled Malcolm out of the house. It was a short drive to a near-by park, but Malcolm was hesitant to get out of the car. Gil went around and opened the door, saying, “You have to get out to enjoy the park, Malcolm.”

“I’ve come to the park,” Malcolm replied. “Isn’t this enough?”

“Nope. Get your butt out of the car.”

Malcolm sighed, but hauled himself out of the car, falling in next to Gil. The older man steered him down the path, pointing out different features of the park. “Is there anything you’d like to do?” Gil pointed off into the distance. “We could go to the zoo.”

“There is no part of me that says I might like staring at animals in cages,” Malcolm replied. “It’s unsettling the way they sometimes seem to stare at you. And…” He looked down at the ground. “We went to see Dad one day. They kept him behind glass…” his voice trailed off.

Gil winced as he realized what Malcolm had seen. “What do _you_ want to do then?”

Malcolm’s gaze flitted around the park, studying the swings, the climbing bars, and the various paths. Finally, his sight landed on a series of tables. “I’d like to play chess.”

It wasn’t the activity that Gil had planned, but it would keep Malcolm out of the house for a bit longer. “All right, let’s go. You’ll have to teach me how to play.”

Malcolm nodded eagerly, leading the way over and choosing an empty table. Nimble fingers quickly set up the game and he began explaining how to play. Gil was sure the boy would school him handily, but the important part was the smile that now graced Malcolm’s face.


End file.
